Sweet Revenge
by Riana Mustang
Summary: The one that started the male version of Mimi madness. Casey and Layla are bored. They decide to play a trick on poor Obi. Two bored looneys + One poor sap *er, Jedi*=total chaos. Don't ask how this plot bunny spawned.


Sweet Revenge  
Author: Celestia Vitaria  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. Layla belongs to me, and Casey belongs to my friend. We make no money off of this, you don't sue us, ok?  
Summary: The one that started the male version of Mimi madness. Casey and Layla are bored. They decide to play a trick on poor Obi. Two bored looneys + One poor sap *er, Jedi*=total chaos. Don't ask how this plot bunny spawned.  
Archive: You know the drill, just let me know in a review where it's going.  
Feedback: YES! YES! YES!!!!! We live for it!  
A/N: This is meant as a one-shot, but if I get enough reviews, or anyone has any ideas, I might add some more chapters onto it...Oh, and Anakin is the "little Sith Brat", incase anyone was wondering.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Casey: Hey, Layla. You want to help me pull a joke on Obi-Wan?  
  
Layla: ::Grinning evilly:: What did you have in mind?  
  
Casey: He's asleep on the couch right now. And I just so happen to have my makeup kit and some tie-dye stuff. Hand me his robe over there, would you?  
  
Layla: ::Raising an eyebrow, trying to keep from laughing:: Convenient, huh? Are you thinking what I think you're thinking? ::Hands her the robe::  
  
Casey: ::Nods enthusiastically:: If it involves giving Kenobi a makeover and dying his robe purple and silver, yup! You'd better believe it, sister.  
  
Layla: So what do you want me to do?  
  
Casey: All you have to do is distract Qui-Gon and the little Sith brat for a while.  
  
Layla: Right. Actually, Ani isn't here, and I, ah, won't have a problem distracting Qui-Gon, if you know what I mean. *Hehe* ::Grins like a cheshire cat and winks at her friend conspiritially::  
  
Casey: ::Smiles knowingly at her friend:: Right. Go.  
  
(Layla nods and runs off to find Qui-Gon. Casey moves over to the sofa and kneels beside Kenobi, an evil grin that would make a Sith's blood run cold (A/N: Is that possible?) on her face as she begins applying her makeup to Kenobi's face, making him look like a male version of Mimi from the Drew Carey show. She then proceeds to dye his robe in purple and silver tie-dye stuff.)  
  
Casey: ::Standing up after she's done, brushing her hands together in a gesture of triumph.:: Ah, public humiliation. You gotta love it. ::Sighs happily and leaves the apartment so she won't be in the vicinity when Kenobi finally wakes up.::  
  
(An hour later, Layla and Qui-Gon enter the apartment, only to find it empty. Layla spots a note on the table. It reads: "Went to the Council Chamber. They have a mission for us. Meet us there. Casey." Layla shows Qui-Gon the note, and they leave the apartment again.)  
  
(They reach the Council Chamber at the same time as Casey and Obi-Wan, and it takes everything they have to keep from laughing hysterically at poor Kenobi's expense. He looks at them curiously, then shrugs it off as they enter the Council Chamber.)  
  
(Once inside, the whole room suddenly becomes deathly silent as all twelve Council members first stare in shocked silence, then start laughing at Obi-Wan. He looks at them, then at his companions in total confusion.)  
  
Obi: What? What's so funny? ::Looking bemused::  
  
Yoda: ::Still chuckling:: A new...::Hehe::...fashion statement...::Hehe::...is that, Knight...::Hehe::...Kenobi?! ::Hehe:: ::Snort:: ::He falls out of his chair and is rolling on the floor laughing hysterically.  
  
Obi: ::Looking really confused now:: Huh? What are you talking about, Master Yoda?  
  
(This only serves to set off everyone's snickering once again. Layla finally decides to take some pity on the poor guy and pulls out a small compact mirror from the folds of her robe, handing it to him.)  
  
Layla: Here, you, ahm, might want to take a look at yourself in the mirror, Obi-Wan.  
  
(Obi-Wan does so, and a moment later, his scream of sheer horror seems to echo through the entire Temple and very nearly shatters every window in the Council Chamber. His face turns beet red and the others can practically see the smoke coming out of his ears, he is so mad.)  
  
Layla: ::Mockingly, being her usual smart-ass self:: Temper, temper, Obi-Wan. Anger leads to the Dark Side. Am I right, Master Yoda?  
  
(Said Jedi Master is laughing too hard to even really breathe, much less speak.)  
  
Obi: ARGH!!! WHO DID THIS?! WHOEVER IT WAS IS GOING TO GET HURT SEVERELY!!!  
  
Layla: ::Doubled over now, and laughing helplessly, she gestures towards her friend:: She did it! She did it! It was all her idea! I had nothing to do with it! I didn't do it, I swear I didn't do it, and you can't prove that I did do it!  
  
Casey: ::Turns to Layla, glaring:: Shut up, Layla! I didn't do this! It was all that little Sith Brat Anakin!  
  
Layla: ::Snickering:: Yeah, right. And I'm the Queen of Sheeba. That's such a load of freeze-dried bantha crap and you know it. Ani wasn't even there!  
  
Obi: ::Angrily:: CASEY!  
  
(The couple starts to argue, yet again, and Qui-Gon walks over to Layla, laying a hand on her shoulder.)  
  
Qui: Is that why you were trying to get me out of the apartment so quickly earlier? ::He tries to look stern, but the sparkle in his noble blue eyes betrays his amusement and the look falls short.::  
  
Layla: ::Shaking her head in denial:: No...::Hehe:: No...::Haha:: Well, actually, yeah. That was the general idea. ::Snicker:: ::Snicker:: ::Haha:: ::Snort::  
  
(Kenobi immediately shuts up when he overhears her confession. He turns to face her, his hands clenching and unclenching into fists at his sides. When he finally speaks again, his voice is soft but really dangerous.)  
  
Obi: You were in on this too?! ::His eyes narrow, becoming angry, glittering slits of blue-gray.::  
  
Layla: ::Realizing her mistake, she starts to back away quickly towards the door.:: No, I...I don't know what you're talking about. I swear on my braid I had nothing to do with any of this. I was with Qui-Gon out in the gardens the whole time! ::Becoming desperate for a means of escape as Casey and Obi start to advance closer to her:: Hey, let's not be hasty here, huh? Come on, guys! No! Don't! ::Seeing no other options, she turns and bolts out the door and down the corridors, screaming.::  
  
(Casey and Obi-Wan chase after her, both of them wielding their lightsabers. Ignited. Various shouts of "Layla!" "Get back here now!" and "You're going to be sorry when we catch up with you!" etc... can be heard as the trio run through the corridors with Qui-Gon following closely behind them, leaving behind a very bewildered and bemused Council, as well as several passers-by who are nearly trampled.)  
  
Layla: ::Really desperate now, communicating with Qui-Gon through their bond:: Qui-Gon, help me! Please! Don't let them kill me!  
  
Qui: ::Speaking through their fledgling bond as well:: Sorry love. You're on your own this time. You got yourself into this mess in the first place. You're going to have to get yourself out of it now.  
  
Layla: ::Irritated and extremely desperate at this point:: WHAT?! Oh, that is *so* screwed up! I bloody saved your life, Qui-Gon Jinn! You bloody owe me!  
  
Qui: ::Amused:: Yes, I know you did, little one. And I'm forever grateful to you for that. But you're still on your own. I'm staying out of it, and you're staying over there, in other words.  
  
Layla: ::Indignantly:: Hmph! The epitome of gratitude, you are not. Well, let's just put it this way then. I hate to burst your bubble, buddy-boy, but your sorry arse is *so* sleeping on the couch tonight!  
  
Qui: Oh, that's just bloody cold, love.  
  
Layla: AND DON'T STEAL MY EXPRESSIONS! BLOODY IS MY PHRASE!  
  
(Meanwhile, back in the Council Chamber, all twelve members are staring at the door in stunned silence.)  
  
Mace: ::Shaking his head almost sadly:: Those four seriously need some help.  
  
Yoda: ::Agreeing:: Yes, need help they do. Very much so. But deserve each other, they do. Be the death of us, they will.  
  
(The rest of the Council agrees with them, murmuring amongst themselves and nodding.)  
  
*El Fin*  
  
Well, what do you think? Love it, hate it, really don't know what to think of it? Leave a review and let me know. Yes, I know this is insane, but it's what comes about when you're talking to a friend who's just about as crazy as you are and you're bored and have had ::WAY:: too much sugar/caffiene.  
~*Celestia Vitaria*~ 


End file.
